I need you
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: Pre TC1. Ed and Lorraine finally talk after the eight days she'd stayed locked in the bedroom.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Pre TC1. Ed and Lorraine finally talk after the eight days she'd stayed locked in the bedroom. 

**I need you**

Eight days. It had been eight days since his wife, Lorraine, had locked herself in their bedroom, after Maurice's exorcism and Ed was worried about her. Lorraine was one of the strongest women he'd ever met, but that case had left her terrified. She hadn't eaten for eight days, and from the noise he'd heard through the guest's room wall, she hadn't been sleeping too, at least not much. But that morning, everything changed.

After he said goodbye to their daughter, who went to school, he went to the corridor of their bedroom with a heavy heart, leaning against the wall beside their door, so he could feel closer to Lorraine and he sighed sadly.

Then the door opened slowly and Ed saw Lorraine at the door, in her white robe and his heart sank seeing how pale and sad she looked, in addition to losing weight, although she was beautiful to him.

"Love..." Ed muttered, approaching her worried and then he raises a hand and stroked her face gently, staring into her eyes that he considered the bluest and most gentle eyes he had ever seen, but that right now were suffering.

"I'm sorry, Ed..." She murmured, feeling her eyes filling with tears as she thought about the vision she'd had when Maurice had grabbed her and, the enormous longing she'd felt for her husband and their daughter, Jude.

"Don't apologize, Lorraine." He said, trying to calm her, but his voice turned out a little high because of the concern, sounding a criticism and so he wrapped his arms around her and the woman buried her face in his chest, feeling his love and scent, which she had missed in those eight days she had been struggling with she'd seen.

"Just don't do it ever again, I know you had to deal with what you saw, but I don't want to see you suffering like this, it worried me."

Lorraine nodded, feeling the tears falling and Ed rubbed her back with one hand while the other caressed her ear with affection.

"Lorraine, look at me, love." When she looked up, she saw all his love and concern in his gray eyes and then he wiped her tears and his serious face softened and he said: "I love you Lorraine more than my life."

"And I, you, Ed I don't want to be separated from you, never, I need you." She whispered looking at him and Ed said softly:

"And you have me, forever, love. Remember our wedding vows? What therefore Godhasjoined together, let not man separate and, in our case, the evil spirits."

"Thank you..." Lorraine said, lifting her arms and wrapping them around his neck and she tiptoed to be able to look at him better, opening a beautiful smile for him.

Ed, feeling her smile calming his heart, lowered his head and kissed her lips gently. The two sighed, while Lorraine's lips moved over his, corresponding to the kiss, before he parted her lips with his tongue while his hand that was on her back brought her closer to him, feeling the heat from her body over her robe and she stroked the hair of his neck.

When they parted to catch their breath, Lorraine leaned into him, feeling dizzy and Ed grabbed her by the waist, brushing away her hair from her forehead to look at her better and said, worried:

"You need to eat love, you haven't eaten for eight days and it weakened you."

"I don't think my stomach can hold anything right now." She replied, taking a deep breath as he rubbed her back gently and then she smiled shyly: "Would you care to lie down with me for a little bit?"

"That's what I want the most, hold you in my arms and take care of you." He said, guiding her into their bedroom and pulled the bed sheet aside for her while Lorraine removed her robe and then he said fondly, but in a way that left no room for discussion:

"Lie down a bit, I'll make some tea and toast for your stomach and then you rest."

He kissed Lorraine's forehead, who sat on the bed, smiling at her husband's affection and, twenty minutes later, he returned with a mug of tea and some toasts for her, sitting on the bed too and arranging for she to stay with her back against his chest as she drank the tea.

Lorraine involved both hands around the cup, warming them as she relaxed her back against Ed's chest, who had his hands resting around her belly, caressing her as he watched her drink the tea, looking so serene and he smiled, knowing that everything would be fine.

"One day, will you tell me what you saw?" He asked, kissing her hair and Lorraine placed the mug on the nightstand, feeling her stomach better and she turned her head to the side, staring at him, more relaxed about what she had seen, because what Ed had told her so she kissed his lips, saying:

"One day, when it's necessary. Now all I want is to stay in my husband's arms."

"Your wish is my command." He joked, but his voice was full of love, as he laid with her, his back over the mattress as she stood over his chest, supporting a hand over the mattress to be able to kiss him.

Ed ran a hand over her thigh, massaging it and causing shivers on the woman, before slowly rising to her back, under her nightgown and toward side of her bosom, feeling his body stiffen for being so close to her and Lorraine sighed, stroking his chest with her free hand, supporting one leg between his and feeling the kiss become more demanding.

Breaking the kiss breathless, Ed brought her head to rest over his left arm, to use it as a pillow, while he covered them with the blanket and Lorraine laid a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat and he placed his hand over her, entwining their fingers. Ed then kissed her forehead before she fell asleep and he said:

"I love you, Lorraine."

"I love you, Ed."


End file.
